It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly select and cause the display of a set of symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome, such as a game win, based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepping machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing on one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way. Typically, five reels across are provided on the display (although less or more may be provided). Each reel or virtual reel display is three symbols high in the display window for the reel (although, again, this may be more or less symbols high).
In known gaming systems, a player can choose whether or not to wager on one or more win “win lines” for each play of the game. A win line is a predetermined line through an arrangement of symbol positions in the row and column array provided by the reels. In known gaming systems, many different win lines are available. In a typical gaming system, with a five column by three row display, win lines 1, 2 and 3 are designated as the horizontally extending lines comprising the centre row, top row and bottom row, respectively. Win lines may be designated as extending from bottom left corner to top right corner of the reel display, and from top right corner to bottom left corner of the reel display (e.g. win lines 4 and 5). Many other win lines are known in the art. Typically, if a player does not bet on a particular win line, even if a winning symbol combination comes up on that win line he may not win a prize.
It is known to provide gaming systems which play a base game (which may determine a game outcome based on selection from pre-determined set of symbols) and a feature game. The feature game may be generated as a result of a game outcome of the base game. For example, a feature game may comprise one or more “free games” based on a pre-determined combination of symbols occurring as a result of a play of a base game, or some other pre-determined criteria.
Whilst such gaming systems provide users with their enjoyment, the need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment. It would be useful to provide an extra way of awarding prizes to a player, for example or to provide extra variations or new games which are visually interesting and attractive to players.